Many products exist to produce desired odors and fragrances, to mask an undesired odor, or to release a desired chemical into the air, including deodorants, antiperspirants perfumes, air fresheners, insect repellents, etc. Deodorants and antiperspirants are often available as a stick made from a semi-solid material disposed in a hand-held tube. Perfumes are typically sold as liquids or sprayable fluids in hand-held bottles. Many air fresheners and insect repellents are sold in a can and are applied as a spray.